the apocalyptik alchemist
by tHe dEAtHsCytHe liVes
Summary: Massacres start to occur and countless state alchemist are killed. CAn Ed and AL stop this monster before they fall victim to him as well. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE, R&R plz, Suggestions welcome
1. A legacy reborn

_D-Scythe_: The Apocalyptik Alchemist

_Disclaimer_: Sadly I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist

_Summary_: Edward and Alphonse Elric are still deep in the middle of the quest for the Philosophers Stone to get back Al's body and Ed's arm and leg, but then massacres start to occur and soon every alchemist in a world starts to fear their lives. It seems that the infamous Versipiulii family, a family that has been known for being involved in countless alchemic murders but never fully convicted are trying to fulfill there quest, but when Merrick Versipiulus a.k.a the apocalyptic alchemist died 10 years ago the murders stopped. But now someone has picked up his fallen legacy. Can the state alchemists stop this threat before the fall victim themselves? PLZ PLZ PLZ R&R

Chapter 1 A legacy reborn

"Ed….Ed wake up its morning" said Al while shoving Edward back and forth.

Ed slowly opened his golden-yellowish eyes and saw a huge iron suit of armor standing over the sofa he was camping out on.

"UGHHHHHHHH" screamed Edward who quickly jumped to the other side of the room while heavily breathing and trying to calm his racing heart.

"Gee's Al, give me a heart attack why don't you" shouted Edward who was wearing a furry bunny eared and tailed overall pajama outfit that they bought the day before because all the regular ones were two big for him two fit.

"Sorry brother, but Winry just called on the phone and she says that she needs our help. She sounded really panicked" said Al as he took off sleeping cap.

"WHAT, oh no lets go" he replied while running out the door unaware that he was still wearing the god-awful pajamas that he hated people seeing him in.

"Uh, brother…your clothes" said Al while reaching his hand out but with no luck for Ed was already half-way down the block storming through the snowy white streets. "Uh…just wait for me."

"_Winry hold on just a little while longer, I'm almost there!"_ thought Ed he tried to plow his way threw the almost three-foot high snow, but to no luck. "Al, HELPPP" cried Ed as he began to sink into snow. "NO, Al just go on with out me, all that matters is that you live on to help Winry" He began to cough. "It's—(COUGH-COUGH)-- so cold, Al I see a white light, farewell brother we'll meet again……someday…..just know that if I'm heaven bound then I'll be in a better place and COUGH-COUGH if I'm destined for that other place then at least it'll be …warm" cried Ed as his reaching hand slowly sunk into the snow.

"OH, cut the dramatics Ed" shouted Al as he pulled Ed out of the snow and on to his shoulders, "I knew Coronal Mustang shouldn't have let you stay up all night watching that Soap Operas Marathon"

"O—kkkk" whispered Ed as he sighed and rested on Al's head.

He sat there for a while staring into space until he remembered about Winry.

"Oh no, Al hurry, Winry may still be in danger" he shouted now standing on top of Al' shoulder with one foot prompted on his head and pointing into the distance.

Al began to speeding through the streets plowing through the snow like it wasn't even there until he came to the apartment that Winry and her grandmother were staying in because of the harsh storms that were occurring in there town and in a lot of other places around the world.

"WINRY" shouted AL as he bused down the door and barged into the kitchen.

The bunny-cloaked Ed then jumped off of Al and on to the kitchen table and clapped his hands together and transmutated his auto male arm into a sharp huge blade and shouted "Winry we're here for you now!"

Winry, who was smiling and humming at the sink washing dishes, had headphones on and didn't hear the brothers' bust into their apartment on account of she was listening to hard rock music then turned around to put the plates on the table. She turned and slowly glanced up at Edward and Alphonse, her eyes and expression went blank and she began to inhale seemingly about to scream loud enough for everyone to hear in a four block radius of there apartment.

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHH, somebody help meeeee, there's a mutant midget bunny and an evil robot trying to kill me" she screamed as she closed her eyes and started throwing plates and pots and pans at them.

"Winry wait it's just us, Ed and Al, we're here to help you" shouted Al as he covered his head to avoid the flying dishes.

"DID SHE SAY MIDGET, lemme at her" shouted Ed as he leaped forward but grabbed by Al.

Winry slowly opened her eyes.

"Oh, it's just you guys" she then tilted her head and smiled.

Edward, who as still kicking and screaming and biting at Al's hand, finally stopped and jumped back up and said " Ok, We're here what's wrong"!

"Oh right" she then walked into the living room and came out holding her tape player and a tape.

"I can't seem to get my Karate-Kate work out tape to play on this busted thing"

"WHATTTT! You mean you rushed us down here just for that"

"Just for that! Just for that, this isn't just any old work out tape" Winry' voice began to escalate. "This is Karate-Kate's Limited Edition Work Those Buns of Steel Miracle Worker." Winry began to breathing heavily and was seemingly hyperventilating."

"OK, ok we get it, but why were you panicking and breathing so heavily when you called" asked Al.

"Huh…Oh I was just using the Karate-Kate Limited Edition Home Gym Set"

"Besides I—Winry halted and slowly began to glance down at Ed's Outfit.

"Don't even ask" growled Ed.

"Hey, uhm how about you guys come with me to the market to buy a new tape player and we could uh get a new whatever that is your wearing ok" asked Winry.

"Fine"

"Sounds great"

Fuhrer King Bradley's Office

"Uh, Sir the Fuhrer is in a meeting with the Brigadier General, I'm sorry but I can not allow visitors at this time" said a red headed beauty, obviously the Fuhrer's assistant by the way she was looking stressed.

"Sir, please stop"

A loud crack sounded as the doors to the Fuhrer's office flung open and hit the walls making dents.

"What is the meaning of this" shouted the brigadier as he turned around from talking to the Fuhrer who was still gazing out of the window.

The brigadier stopped screaming as he saw Lieutenant Coronal Roy Mustang entering the room. He then grunted and turned his head to the side.

"Damn it Mustang, why not just blow the doors while your at it" growled Brigadier Grand.

Roy rushed to the table and slammed his fists into the hardwood which slightly began to sizzle for a second due to Mustangs alchemic gloves. The Fuhrer began to look out the corner of his eyes at Roy.

"What is happening, who is doing this god damn it, whose killing my soldiers" shouted Roy who as looking very panicked.

The brigadier began to snicker a bit.

"You do mean "my soldiers" Lieutenant" said the Fuhrer.

"Uh… yes Fuhrer, my apologizes for my rudeness" said Roy who then stood up straight and put his hands to his side as if he were in formation.

He then swallowed very loudly as if he were swallowing his pride.

"Now Lieutenant tell me what is bothering you so much that you would barge in on a private meeting" said the Fuhrer.

"Sir, who is this monster going around killing state alchemists"

"So you don't know of the resent actions of the Versipiulii" said the brigadier.

"Uh...the-the Versipiulii, you mean that the Versipiulii family is responsible for this"

"Ah, yes the infamous Versipiulii Family, sons of bitches nearly wiped us out 10 years ago" added the Fuhrer.

"Are you saying that their responsible for this?"

"Precisely"

"That's not possible; Merrick S. Versipiulus has been died for"

"He is not the one that is doing this Lieutenant" said the Fuhrer cutting Mustang off.

"Its not"

"No, am afraid another member of their family is trying to fulfill his dream of an alchemic-free world"

"HA-HA-HA, the fools, as long as there is war, there is alchemy" shouted the brigadier as he laughed very loudly at that.

"Ah, but that is not the half of it Mustang; what is truly mind boggling is the state in which we have found the bodies of his victims"

"W-what is it" stuttered Roy.

"Well, it seems that our victims causes are death are always different, some die of flame, some of drowning, electrocutions, blunt force trauma, the list goes on and so this can only mean that there is more than one alchemist at work here" said brigadier.

The Lieutenant began to tremble and the Fuhrer turned around from the window and began to stare into Roy's terrified eyes.

"Oh god"


	2. Mickeli

D-scythe: apocalyptik alchemist

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal alchemist

Chapter 2 Mickeli

D-scythe: hey readers this is the second edition to alpocalyptik alchemist, duh. Hope you like it, oh and Suggestions are s0o welcome, thanks for reading.

"Hey Winry, how about this one" shouted Ed who was in the gentlemen's section of the department store, this one is awesome.

"Uh…Ed are you sure those are your sizes, they look a little uh big, don't you think" said Winry who was trying not to make Ed mad but want doing to good of a job.

"Are you implying that I am…small" said Ed who was now growling and his eye kept twitching.

"Uh…no I'm uh just saying that uh…well nobody wants their pajamas very loose, they uh like them to be snug, right?"

"But this size says for teens 16-18 years of age and I'm 17, this should fit fine" cried Ed.

"How about this" said Al who walked up holding a pajama set that said for children 6-8.

"So you have jokes, huh?" said Ed as he leaped up on Al and started to chew on his metal helmet.

"Arr, take that and that" screamed Ed who was still clamping on to Al's head who didn't really seem to mind.

_**15 minutes later**_

"Arr, and that, and take that" said Ed who was still clamp on to Al's head when a loud scream came from over be the toy section.

"Oh no, come on you guys" shouted Ed as he leaped from of Al and started sprinting through the racks of clothes until he came jumping out of the women's clearance rack.

"What's the problem sir?"

A man in a dark blue suit was standing in front of them holding his hands to his head looking panicked until he tilted his head towards Ed and then Al and Winry who came jumping out the racks a couple of seconds later.

"Uh…can I help you kids?"

"Yeah, what's happing is someone in trouble?"

"Huh…oh gosh no, it's just my kid; he just totally barfed all over my new Giorgio Armani snakeskin shoes, ugh can you believe it" cried the man.

The three then looked at the boy who was sitting next to the man's shoes still licking a lollypop despite the fact that it was now covered in throw up.

"Well, that was a big waste of time" cried Winry who was following Ed and Al back to the pajama section.

they continued to walk until Ed came to a halting stop which cause Al to bump Ed and Winry bumped into Al.

"Jeez, what's your damage Ed" shouted Winry who was walking past Al rubbing her head.

"Hey, kid take you hands off those pajamas, I called dibs on those" shouted Ed while pointing his finger at the long black haired boy who was trying to pull the pajamas off the rack.

"So what, I have them now, besides you can't even fit them" shouted the boy.

"Neither can you" replied Ed.

"I grow into them"

"But I had them first"

"Yah snooze yah lose yah midget mutant bunny" shouted the boy who was no taller than Ed.

This made Ed remember that he was still dressed in the bunny pajamas.

"What did you call me" shouted Ed as he jumped at the boy but was caught by Al in mid-air.

"Ha-ha, loser" shouted the boy who pointed at Ed and laughed then walked off.

"Oh no you don't" said Ed as he freed himself from Al's grip then ran after the boy.

"Edward you stop that" shouted Winry as she and Al ran after them.

"Ha-ha you can't catch me" said the boy as he ran from Ed.

"Wanna bet"

Ed then leaped up on a shelf and continued chasing him until he caught up. He then jumped and somersaulted throw the air and clapped his hands together and touched a buggy which then started to glow and sparks appeared around it. It then transmutated into a metal wire and wrapped itself around the boy.

"Ah ha, no where to run now" said Ed from behind him as he began to walk around to face the boy.

"Heyyyy, you jerk" shouted Winry as she ran up and threw a shoe at Ed and hit him right in the back of the head. What do you think you're doing to that guy Ed?

"What he's fine" said Ed as he turned around to face the guy. Aren't you?

The boy started to breathe very heavily and stared Ed in the eyes.

"Hey what is it"

"Y-you're an…an alchemist" asked the boy stuttering and beginning to breathe even heavier"

"Dude, chill out" said Ed as he looked closer at the expression in his grey eyes.

"Back away from me, you fool"

"What did you say" shouted Ed while rolling his sleeves up and balling up his fists, let's not forget that you're the one stuck in the wire.

Suddenly the boy lifted his head and smirked at Ed. Then he got his hands free and clapped them together and suddenly the wire around him began to sizzle and steam until the he was able to break them off with ease.

"What the hell" said Ed as he backed up and fell to the floor, you're an alchemists!

"Alchemy is an unholy and you are committing a sin against God by using it"

The boy stood up and looked at Ed, then slowly began to walk towards him. Ed jumped up and ran by Al and Winry and put his guard up with Al.

"Who the hell are you, kid?"

"I am Mickeli Versipiulis and you are an abomination"

"V- Versipiulis, Al why does that name sound so familiar?"

"I don't know brother"

"You must repent for your sins against God and thus I am forced to judge you" whispered the Mickeli but loud enough for them to hear.

He then clapped his hands together and kneeled to the floor where he pressed his hand against the floor. Suddenly the floor began to shake and a huge crack opened and headed straight towards Ed, Al and Winry.

"Al get Winry to safely!"

Al then grabbed Winry and ran in the opposite direction. Mickeli then looked at AL as he ran off "Ah, so he's a hollow shell, the results of a soul transmutation, no doubt" Ed then clapped his hands and grabbed his right arm that then transmutated a dagger onto his auto-male wrist and stepped in front of the isle that Al ran through

"Brother, he's not using transmutation circles, just like you and teacher" said AL who had stopped and shouted through the store.

"_What the hell is this guy"_ thought Ed as he stared into Mickeli's eyes.

"Ha-ha-ha, well aren't you the little prodigy" said Mickeli as he began to walk towards Ed.

"The same could be said for you"

"I'm sure it could"


End file.
